Multi-band antennas and antenna arrays can be implemented using different types of antenna elements in close proximity. However, isolation of the different antenna elements from each other is generally required to improve performance of the antenna array. This can be challenging since the feed lines for the different elements of the multi-band array are also generally in close proximity. Furthermore, many existing multi-band arrays and their feed networks exhibit complex three-dimensional structures which are costly and have limited applicability.
Therefore there is a need for a feed network structure for an antenna array that is not subject to one or more limitations of the prior art.
This background information is provided to reveal information of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art relevant to the present invention.